Homophobic or HomoErotic?
by deecherrywolf
Summary: When Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya start dating, their teammates all take it differently. Hyuuga Junpei is having the worst time adjusting to this new relationship... Hyuuga/Izuki. Side pairings of Kagami/Kuroko, Mitobe/Koganei.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello! This is my first multi-chaptered Kuroko no Basuke fic. I've only written one fic before this, a smutty one-shot that's on LJ. I'd like to first say that there will be sex in this fic. If that bothers you, gtfo. The first sex scene is in the prologue and I'm not sure when the next one will be. And I will emphasize. This is a Hyuuga/Izuki fic. They will be the main focus. Other pairings will get their time in the light though.

And I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Enjoy, R&R, and all that jazz baby.

Homophobic or Homo-Erotic?

Prologue I

"Kagami-senpai, I like you."

Kagami Taiga stood in front of a cute underclassman... She was short, her eyes a beautiful light brown color and her chestnut hair cut in layers. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and hope. Kagami didn't know what to say... after all, coming from overseas. He wasn't use to confessions like this. American girls would play hard to get and then when they announced they liked you, they would try to get physical... or at least a good portion of girls would.

But the Japanese way was endearing... the girl getting flustered as she confessed timidly. No brashness, no confidence... just laying it out raw.

And as much as Kagami admired her for confessing to him, he couldn't reciprocate. He didn't hold feelings for her, hell... he didn't even know her. She was probably a basketball fan and saw him during games or at practices and probably latched on to some sort of image about him. He couldn't upset her when she realized he wasn't what she thought. He gruffly shoved his hands in his pockets, looking away from her for a second then glanced back at her. The silence had gotten to her and her brows were now knitted in sadness. Kagami let out a small 'tch' sound and looked down at her.

"Hey, I'm sorry..."

She shook her head. "It's okay. I had a feeling you didn't like me like that, so it's okay."

He watched her fiddle with her books, bowing before him before running off. He felt the urge to take off after her, but restrained himself... after all, what would be the point? It would be misleading after all. He shrugged and turned the opposite direction. Heading over to his locker, he noticed Kuroko at his own. The shorter man was putting away his books, and Kagami wondered what the other male thought... after all, he was supposedly the love interest of his old manager. Maybe he had some advice. He walked over to Kuroko, who looked up at him.

"Kagami, what's up?"

The monotone voice neither sounded like it was actually asking a question nor did it sound like it was dismissing him. Kagami frowned. "You use to have a girlfriend, right?"

Kuroko blinked, so did Kagami. This was weird conversation territory. Kuroko shrugged. "I wouldn't necessarily say we were truly dating. It was more of... her thinking we were."

"Oh, so you neither declined or accepted it?"

Kuroko nodded. "Why get on the bad side of my manager?"

That was true... even so, why would Kuroko just let the relationship be so vague? But then again, Kuroko himself was a vague entity. He rarely showed emotion and tended to keep to himself. He always managed to disappear within the background. But Kagami was determined to keep his eyes on him for this. He followed Kuroko to the shoe locker, not ready to give in just yet.

"But wouldn't that hurt her too? Not being specific if you like her or not?"

"Not really. She knew my personality, knew I wasn't much for giving straight answers like that nor showing much emotion."

"Oh... but didn't that ever bother her?"

Kuroko laid his shoes on the floor, taking off his school shoes. He looked up at Kagami. What was the taller man thinking? And more importantly, why was he thinking of such weird things? Asking him of his past relationship was awkward... after all, his so-called relationship had been purely one-sided. And though he held respect for Momoi... he did not love her. Not then and not now. His mind racked to try to find a reason for Kagami's inquires... and then he could only think of one thing.

Someone had confessed to Kagami, and the man was feeling guilty for declining.

Kagami frowned as he noticed Kuroko's eyes flicker slightly with some sort of revelation. Figures, it wouldn't take long for the blue haired man to figure out why he was asking questions. Kagami looked away, frown firmly in place. Kuroko put on his basketball practice shoes, tying them. "Don't worry about love confessions."

"I'm not worried about them."

"Good, we should be focusing on making you number one in Japan, right?"

Kagami's eyes lit up. A fire sparked heavy in his eyes and he narrowed his brows. Yes... this is what he needed. He nodded, opening his own shoe locker. He made a strangled noise in his throat as a pink letter sat atop his shoes. Kuroko felt a smirk, but merely looked at the note as Kagami raised the little envelope to his face. "It smells nice."

"I don't care. You have it."

He handed the note to Kuroko and headed for the gym. Kuroko eyed the note before tossing it into the closest waste bin and followed after Kagami.

–

Practice was grueling, like always... but it also energized him. Kagami huffed, sweat beading on his skin. He walked over to his duffel bag, grabbing his iced water bottle out of it, taking a drink. He looked at his other team mates. They were all tired, but a couple of them were having some friendly one on one matches, others kept practicing their shots. Kagami wiped his brow, his eyes automatically going on Kuroko. The young man was doing some cooling off stretches. Obviously done for the day like the rest of his teams as they all cooled down in their own way.

Kagami's eyes followed Kuroko's leg as he stretched it. His eyes jumped from his legs to his back. The sweat was barely seeping through the shirt, but the nap of his neck was drenched. And for some reason, he felt his eyes travel lower, pausing on Kuroko's posterior. He felt a weird twinge in his lower belly. He frowned as the heavy feeling settled there as he continued to look at Kuroko. Was he sick? He looked away from the other, putting his water bottle back into his bag and started doing his own stretches.

One by one, their team mates made their way to the locker room, discussing various things. Kagami finished his stretches, noticing everyone was gone except for Kuroko and him. The blue haired man took a drink from his own bottled water, eyes closed. He finished, exhaling softly. Kagami's eyes locked on those lips... pinked from drinking the bottled water. He looked away and headed for the changing room. The sounds of the showers going made him long to wash away the grim as well.

He walked in there, stripping of his clothes and walked into the shower room. His team mates were mainly finishing up as he got in there. He started his shower, ignoring the others as some left, others were rinsing off. A shower stall beside his started. Signifying that Kuroko had finally come in as well. As many others turned off, Kagami frowned. Was he going to be left alone with Kuroko here too?

As his teammates left the shower room, Kagami glanced at Kuroko. He paused. A clothed Kuroko looked frail... a naked one... looked pretty frail as well, but certain muscles were more defined and he could tell the other man was a basketball player. He frowned as his eyes flickered down to Kuroko's groin area. The heavy feeling returned.

He looked away when he felt Kuroko look at him. He soaped up his wash cloth, ignoring Kuroko's eyes on him. He glanced at the other from the corner of his eyes. Kuroko's eyes were downcast, looking at certain body part on his body... He felt that heavy feeling in his lower belly explode and what it produced was flames. He trembled, despite the hot water and had the urge to turn the water cold. He glanced down at his own naked privates.

He had a semi erection.

Shit, no wonder Kuroko was staring. The other man would probably leave now. After all, they were the only ones in here and it was weird that he suddenly had an erection... When the shower beside him didn't stop, he risked another glance. Kuroko was watching his face now, eyes still the same as always. But then Kagami noticed something... no way...

Kagami fought the urge to speak, to turn toward his friend... but he found his body on auto pilot as he turned to him. Kuroko met his eyes and they held... what was the quiet young man thinking? Why were they both aroused? Did the exercise do it or was it something more...?

It didn't matter. Kagami took a step forward, watching Kuroko's expression. It didn't change. He watched closely as he stood right before Kuroko. It never changed. He didn't look disgusted... and his erection had not wilted. Kagami didn't know what to do now... both standing under the same spray of water, eyes locked... what came after this?

Kuroko blinked, eying his friend for a second... eyes lingering on the semi erection before locking eyes again.

And then one of them had to take a step, or else it would get awkward.

Kagami's eyes widened as he felt a hand on his arousal. The hand didn't belong to him and felt foreign on his skin... and yet it felt good. The hand moved and Kagami shuddered. The small hand was at the tip of his penis, rubbing it gently... the wetness from the shower only aided and if not hid his pre-come. He shuddered again as the hand moved back down.

This was dangerous territory... very dangerous. Intimacy that shouldn't be experienced by two males together, let alone Kagami and Kuroko. And yet those blue eyes... firm in their resolve made him shudder tenfold and then, reach out with his own hand.

Kuroko's pupils dilated... no other sign of his surprise, but his hand grew confident... more aggressive. Kagami hissed, moving his own hand on Kuroko's arousal. Their hands moved together, squeezing gently, rubbing small circles in their skin and stroking fast... Kagami panted, moving slightly closer. Kuroko didn't protest when the skin of their arousals met. He let his hand fall as Kagami took hold of both of their arousals, rubbing both of them with his palm and against each other. Kagami clinched his eyes shut, his hips beginning to rock against the sensation.

He heard small pants flowing out of Kuroko's mouth... and that was all the encouragement he needed from Kuroko to let go of his control and buck into the other man. He was rewarded with a small cry.

Their hips rocked together, growing stronger with each thrust, their arousals rubbing, chests flush against each other. Kagami growled, reaching behind Kuroko, grabbing the other's ass hard, pressing him against him as they rut against each other. They weren't going to last for much longer! And then, Kagami gently pressed a finger on his opening, rubbing gently in small erotic circles.

Kuroko hissed as he came. Kagami growled, thrashing against him and came as well. The two of them stood their panting, Kuroko's hands on Kagami's hips while the other's hands remained on his bottom. The two looked at each other. Confusion should have been on their faces, instead, nothing but confidence. Kuroko turned away from Kagami, finishing his shower and then left the other man.

As Kuroko made his way into the changing room, there was only a couple of people left. Hyuuga and Izuki were discussing some notes, obviously to distracted by that to leave, Koganei was tying his shoes, while Mitobe waited for him.

Kagami walked out, a towel around his waist. His eyes on Kuroko. It was now or never and he didn't care what the others' thought.

"Hey."

They all looked at him, curious, but Kuroko knew he was only talking to him, he pulled up his boxers, looking up at his light. Kagami eyed him before moving his lips, asking his question.

"Will you go out with me?"

The entire locker room went silent. Eyes wide as they watched the pair. Kuroko blinked. After what happened in the shower room... how could he decline? "Sure."

Kagami nodded, turning to his own duffel bag, grabbing his clothes. Ignoring the strange looks his teammates gave him.

Like he cared what they thought of him.

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 1

Homophobic or Homoerotic?

"_Hey."_

_They all looked at him, curious, but Kuroko knew he was only talking to him, he pulled up his boxers, looking up at his light. Kagami eyed him before moving his lips, asking his question._

"_Will you go out with me?"_

_The entire locker room went silent. Eyes wide as they watched the pair. Kuroko blinked. After what happened in the shower room... how could he decline? "Sure."_

Chapter I

The locker room remained silent and many of the people still in there had froze up. They weren't sure what to say, even as Kuroko and Kagami dressed and then left together. Koganei finally continued his shoe tying and looked up at Mitobe. The silent man's eyes were downcast and an embarrassed flush on his face... Koganei smiled lightly at him. "Come on, let's go get something to eat, ne?"

Mitobe blinked out of his stupor and nodded, following his friend. Izuki shook his head. What had just happened? Had Kagami really just asked Kuroko out? Like as... in love? He shook his head again at the thought. What the hell was happening? Ah well, no use stewing over it. He looked back at Hyuuga. He was surprised to see the man look pale... very pale. When the other man suddenly dropped his notes, eyes rolling back into his head, Izuki snapped. Shouting his friends name before catching him. He gently leaned him against the bench, feeling Hyuuga stir. The other man looked at him through his glasses. "Nn..."

Izuki tried to calm his racing heart. "What the hell Hyuuga! Don't tell me you are falling for me too!"

Hyuuga frowned, standing up and smacking Izuki upside the head. The shorter man let out a small whining protest of 'ow'. Hyuuga shook his head, looking around for a second before. What had just happened?

Oh yeah, Kagami asked Kuroko out... the shorter man had accepted... so now they were dating. His face paled again. Izuki frowned. "Are you okay man?"

Hyuuga blinked, looking at Izuki who was eying him with a worried look. Hyuuga sighed. "I am. I just... wasn't expecting that to happen."

Izuki shrugged. "I don't think anyone was... kind of makes you wonder what happened in that shower. Perhaps the water washed away their straight sides..."

"Ha, ha..."

Hyuuga picked up his notes, brows knitted. Never would he imagine Kagami and Kuroko... together. That thought alone made his skin crawl... but now he'd have to endure seeing them do more than just stand next to each other... He nearly gagged at the thought. Surely the two of them would keep most intimate things to themselves, right? He shoved his notes in his bag and turned. He had to get home... his head swam as he moved, feeling himself beginning to fall backwards.

"Whoa!"

Thank god for Izuki. His friend broke his fall, keeping him upright. The other man moved so he was by his side, throwing Hyuuga's arm over him. He gave him a smile. "Maybe I should help you home."

Hyuuga shuddered, looking down at his friend with a frown. He didn't say anything, but allowed his shorter friend to walk him home. As they left the school grounds, Hyuuga straightened, allowing Izuki's arm to fall off of him. He gave him a weak smile. "I think I'll be all right now."

Izuki nodded, allowing Hyuuga to continue to walk. The shorter man hesitated to follow his friend, but then his resolve firmed. He had to make sure his friend made it to his home fine. After all, he had fainted in the locker room. He could faint again, with a concussion this time! He quietly followed... He glanced at the ground. His brows knit together. What had made the man faint like that? It was weird... Hyuuga didn't seem ill. He looked fit as a fiddle... but what was wrong? No one fainted for no reason. Was he just exhausted? Over heated from the shower? He wasn't sure. As they reached Hyuuga's house. The bespectacled man turned to his friend. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Izuki nodded, waving at his friend. He turned and began walking down the street to make it to his own home as well.

–

Good news travels fast.

When Hyuuga arrived at school, the whole school yard was a buzz with talks of Kagami and Kuroko. Someone from the team must have leaked the information and now, it was known. Some girls looked a little flushed as they gossiped about it... others looked confused. And then, many of the male students... they looked disgusted. Lips curled and eyes glinting as they murmured together about the new relationship. Hyuuga frowned. He also felt a slight disgust with the thought... but he wasn't tossing his cookies or being snide. He didn't really care.

Really!

He noticed a flash of blue, eyes locking on Kuroko. The young man didn't look any different. Same uniform, he held a book in his hand, reading it as he walked... his eyes still rounded and concentrating on the book as he strolled past people. As the skilled shadow he is, he easily avoided knocking into anyone while he was reading.

Kuroko was really something.

Unfortunately for him, he was now outed... and some people couldn't leave things alone. A group of guys walked over. One of them snatched the book right out of Kuroko's hand. The blue-haired man didn't say anything, he merely looked at the guys. They sneered down at Kuroko. The one with the book in his hand, obviously the ring leader, wiggled said book as he glared down at the shorter man.

"So I hear you take it up the ass, eh, underclassman?"

Kuroko didn't respond. His expressionless eyes staring straight into the antagonist's own. The man frowned at the lack of response. He growled. "Did you hear me you faggot? Do you or do you not like it up the ass?"

Kuroko didn't even blink. These guys didn't faze him. He looked at the book in the man's hand. "I'd like my book back."

The ring leader blinked, his flunkies snickering while he sneered again. "Oh, does the little fag want his book back? Eh? What's in the book? Some faggy stories or perhaps you have a hidden picture of your lover's penis in here!"

The men laughed. Hyuuga shuddered. He should really help out Kuroko... after all, they were team mates and his friend was still the same person... and yet... he felt if he did, the bullies would automatically assume he was gay as well. He couldn't have that. He let out a small gag at the thought.

The ring leader sighed. "You're no fun fag. Maybe if we kick you around a little and bruise you up some maybe you'll be more fun then!"

"Maybe you'll be more fun if I bruise you up some!"

The voice had come from behind the bullies and they all glared. They wavered when they saw who it was. Kagami Taiga had one thing going for him, among many, and that was his intimidating height. He towered over the bullies, reddish brown eyes narrowed on them. "Lay a finger on Kuroko here, and I'll make sure even your children will be reeling from the blow."

The ring leader let out a small 'tch' noise and threw the book on the floor. Kagami snorted as they took off. He picked up the book, eying it before handing it to Kuroko. Hyuuga grimaced as he watched Kagami put an arm over Kuroko and lead him into the school building.

"Hey!"

Hyuuga blinked, looking over at Izuki, who ran over to him. He panted lightly before looking up at his friend, his brows knit together. "I went to your house, but your mom said you had already left."

Why Izuki had decided to go to his house was beyond him... perhaps it dealt with the fact he fainted yesterday. He shrugged. "We usually don't walk together, so I didn't think anything of it."

Izuki shrugged. "It's no big deal."

The two of them walked into the school, making their way to their lockers. Hyuuga couldn't help but look over to where Kagami and Kuroko were at. They were acting normal. Taking out the books they needed while they chatted together. It was a normal scenario... except for the people watching them. Izuki frowned as he noticed Hyuuga's stare. He patted his friend on the back. "Don't worry about them. I'm sure they'll be able to handle their problems just fine."

"Yeah, I know."

"Excuse me, Hyuuga-senpai!"

Hyuuga blinked, looking down at the underclasswoman. She smiled up at him. "Is it true?"

"Huh?"

Izuki cut in. "Yes, Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun are going out. Happy now?"

The girl flushed, looking over her friends that were a couple of feet away. She nodded and then looked back at Hyuuga. "And you and Izuki-senpai?"

Hyuuga frowned, brow knitting and stomach lurching. "... what?"

"Are you two dating as well?"

–

Hyuuga snarled as he wrote his notes, the pencil on the paper making rough, scratchy noises as he did so. He could not believe that not only had the rumor about Kagami and Kuroko spread so quickly, but it had spun out of control so fast. Now, not only were Kagami and Kuroko being subject to mistreatment, but now the rest of the team was suspected of being gay! He felt his stomach try to escape through his mouth at the thought. He was not gay! How could these people even believe that?

And with Izuki of all people! He growled. Why would they assume that? What gave them the right to automatically assume that because two of their players were gay that meant all of them had to be? He sighed, putting his pencil down, glaring down at the white sheet. He glanced over at Izuki, who was busy writing his own notes... What made him and Izuki look like they were dating? Was it because they were friends? That they hung out more often than the rest of the team? He wasn't sure.

Izuki narrowed his eyes on his paper. Hyuuga was staring at him... and he wasn't happy. It wasn't that he hated being stared at by Hyuuga, but the fact that some girls just asked if they were dating... it probably wasn't a good thing that he was staring. The feeling he was getting was a murderous one, he was sure of it. He sighed, what was he going to do?

Lunch time couldn't come soon enough... or maybe not... because the moment Hyuuga left the classroom. Aida had found him. The woman had a dangerous glint in her eyes as she glared at him. Hyuuga frowned. He really wasn't in the mood. "What?"

It had sounded snappish and he hoped she got the picture. Unfortunately for him, she snarled. "Did you see this!"

She thrust a flyer at him. It was a bright pink sheet "Join Seirin Basketball for free blowjobs. All Gay Haven." Hyuuga grit his teeth, smashing the paper up. Aida frowned. "I'm assuming you hadn't seen it."

"No."

"What the hell is going on? I've been hearing rumors left and right! First I hear you and Izuki-"

"No! We are not... and I mean NOT, like that."

Aida nodded, relaxing a little. "And then I hear about Kuroko and Kagami being in a relationship! This is all insane. Why are people spreading these rumors now?"

"Because that one is true."

Aida's brow furrowed and she eyed Hyuuga for any falsehood. "Huh?"

Hyuuga sighed, pushing his glasses gently. "Kagami asked Kuroko out in the locker room... and Kuroko accepted. They are a couple now."

Aida blinked... a moment of silence passed between them until Aida blinked again. "Kagami... and Kuroko?"

"Yep, shocking isn't it?"

She exhaled. Her head hurt now... how those two could ever form a relationship was beyond her. But more importantly, how could they? The rumors that started were all thanks to them! Now everyone at Seirin thought the whole team was gay and according to the flyer, everyone would probably stop rooting them on. It was ridiculous! She heaved a sigh, glancing at Hyuuga, who was eying the crumpled piece of paper with a pale face and queasy look about his eyes. It almost looked like he was going to be sick. She licked her lips.

"Look, it's all right. I mean, so what if they're gay... this will all blow over soon. We just got to give it time."

He nodded, but he wasn't sure how much he truly believed that. But he followed her toward the cafeteria, seeing the large group of people in line for breads and burgers. He spotted Kagami, standing off to the side. Within a couple of minutes, Kuroko wormed out of the big group, holding a bag out to Kagami, while the other bag was full of assorted breads as well. Kuroko spotted Hyuuga and Aida quickly.

"Ah, I got bread for everyone, want some?"

The two of them paused, but Aida smiled and gave an affirmative. Hyuuga, on the other hand took a second longer to finally move. Kagami frowned as he watched the other man walk over mechanically. Something was off about Hyuuga... and he wasn't sure what it was.

They made their way to the others, Hyuuga glanced at Izuki, who was drinking a can of canned coffee and reading some notes from class. Normally he would sit next to Izuki, but today, he sat next to Aida, and closest to the wall. Kuroko offered him his choice of bread. He took the curry bread and murmured a thanks. One of the many great reasons Kuroko was on the team, he got bread quite easily for lunch.

Hyuuga snuck a small glance at Izuki, who now nibbled on his own curry bread and still reading. Maybe this thing would blow over soon and the awkwardness would fade. He hoped.

–

Izuki Shun held his notes but wasn't really focusing on them. He could hear the conversations of his teammates around him, but not really focusing on what they were saying. Instead he was in a world of his own. He sort of blamed Hyuuga. His friend usually sat next to him and they'd discuss notes and end up talking about weekend plans they had... but today, Hyuuga decided to sit as far away from him as possible. Most likely due to the rumors.

And that was the thing that bothered him. Though he wasn't particularly fond of the rumors, he wasn't going to avoid his friend over it! That just made things awkward. But it seemed Hyuuga was comfortable ignoring him. He frowned as he finished his bread, drinking the rest of his coffee as well. He glanced over at Kuroko and Kagami. The two of them didn't seem any different. But the fact that they sat closer than usually and the small glances that would exchange did say that something was a little different about the two. It wasn't that obvious though. Izuki glanced over at Hyuuga again, noticing the look on the man's face. The look of contempt as he watched Kuroko and Kagami, as the two of them sat and talked closely. Izuki's eyes widened... was there a possibility...? The bell sounded, notifying them that class was beginning shortly. Izuki watched Hyuuga get up swiftly and walk away from the scene quickly.

Izuki blinked owlishly. Certainly his friend wasn't homophobic... was he? He was avoiding Kagami and Kuroko like the plague now, only conversing with them when necessary. It made him wonder, what was going on in Hyuuga's head... and if he is homophobic, how was he going to deal with it? He made his way to the class room, catching sight of Hyuuga. He frowned as she settled in and kept a curious eye on his friend.

–

Hyuuga was glad for practice. Despite the thought of Kagami and Kuroko, it was nice to blow off steam. Not only was the thing with Kagami and Kuroko complicated, but Izuki had stared at him nearly all day! It frustrated him and made him shudder in disgust. Why was his friend suddenly fixated on him? Surely he wasn't gay too. Aida blew her whistle, dismissing them to practice some one on ones. Unfortunately, his usual partner was Izuki. He felt goosebumps rise on his flesh as Izuki's eyes caught him. He turned slightly. "Oi, Mitobe. Want to partner up?"

Izuki froze. Mitobe blinked, pointing at himself in confusion. Hyuuga grinned. "Yeah, you. Come on. I hardly ever practice with you."

As the two walked off to one of the side baskets, Izuki couldn't help but bite his lip. He felt a weird emotion... aggravation? It hurt... and made his heart beat erratically. He breathed out a small breath, turning to Koganei, figuring he'd pair up with him... unfortunately, Koganei was already paired up with... Kagami! Izuki's mouth dropped... then that meant?

He jumped as he noticed Kuroko beside him. Even after being in the team for so long, he still couldn't get use to his movements completely. Kuroko looked up at Izuki with those unreadable blue eyes. "Shall we practice?"

"Of course."

The two of them walked over to their own basket corner, Izuki dribbled the ball, positioning himself to shoot when a question knocked him off course. '

"Why is Hyuuga-senpai ignoring you?"

The ball missed it's target and bounced haphazardly off the rim. Izuki glared at Kuroko, who merely stared back, raising a brow slightly. Izuki walked over, grabbing the ball, he glared down at the offending orange ball before passing it to Kuroko. Kuroko bounced it slightly, watching it absentmindedly as he awaited Izuki's answer.

He sighed. "I don't know."

Kuroko tossed the ball, missing. Izuki grabbed it, moving to his position. "He's been acting strange lately... ever since..."

"Kagami and I started having sex."

Izuki missed again, a rosy flush on his cheeks. "I didn't need to know that."

"You didn't know?"

Izuki blinked. "Well, uh... I just figured you'd guys were just hanging out more... kissing perhaps... wait, you guys have already...?"

Kuroko shrugged. "Kind of."

Izuki gaped. He would have never thought that would happen. But then again, what had he expected? Kagami and Kuroko were healthy teenage boys... who were dating each other... sexual relations were bound to happen. But still... just the thought...

"Does it disgust you?"

"Huh?"

"Two guys, doing it."

Izuki frowned, watching Kuroko try to make another basket, failing... He lowered his dark eyes, eying the floor. Did he find it disgusting? The thought was weird, yes, but was it repulsive? He felt like he should be disgusted... he felt like he should be upchucking at the very thought of two guys together... and he felt like he should want to rip out his eyeballs at the thought of two guys having sex... but...

Instead it made him feel weird inside. Not sick, but not well either... something in between that he couldn't put his finger on. But he looked back at Kuroko, who passed him the ball.

"No, It doesn't."

Kuroko nodded, as if he already knew that. He watched Izuki make a basket before speaking. "But Hyuuga does."

"...Eh?"

"I can tell in his eyes when he looks at Kagami and I. He doesn't like it and it doesn't sit well with him." Kuroko caught the ball, glancing at the basket. Eyes never wavering. "But, whether he likes it or not, he'll have to accept it someday."

And Kuroko finally made the basket, leaving Izuki to think about what he said and wonder if it only applied to accepting Kagami and Kuroko or something more...

(TBC)


End file.
